elves_season_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Session 4
Members * Guy (Matt) * Stella (Alex) * Some Cleric * Splug the Charismatic The Adventure We moved further into the mysterious Keep. The cleric detected the stench of the undead to the south, but the draw of a goblin scream led the party to the west. A cast of minor illusion wasn't enough to cover the sound of the large wrought iron handle clicking open and combat ensued. Zed the torturer pulled a red hot poker from the fire and led the attacks. Goblin sharp shooters rained arrows from the back of the room. Stella tried to keep one of their enemies alive, but after freeing the captive Splug, Splug killed it in an effort to prove his trustworthiness. Splug the goblin explained the rest of the dungeon to the best of his abilities, but they weren't very good. He did gain enough trust to get some armor and a dagger though. He accompanied the party for the rest of our adventure, always offering to carry stuff. Nobody seemed to want him to carry their water though. After hearing about the enemy chief's secret passage, the party headed east to take him out. The smell of turkey bacon (or some other food) didn't fool Balrog the Fat, and he got a whole host of guards together. Things looked bleak and then some green guard drakes joined the fight. The party ran for the exit. Once they hit the outside, they ran directly into a band of city guards. Stella's mischief had caught up with her. Stella and the cleric went down. Guy was able to stabilize them as the goblin hoard and the city guards fought it out. In the end, a guard drake's poison breath took out the city guard and Guy was able to take out the drakes. XP Session XP: Still level 3 Loot * Bloodcut studded leather armor. Once per long rest, as a reaction, you can use the power of this armor to resist 10 damage until the end of your next turn. * +1 Symbol of Battle. Adds a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls of magic spells. * Symbol of healing. Adds +1 to healing magic. * 560 gp * Iron poker. Does 1d4 damage, but can do 1d8 damage if left in a fire for 20 minutes to get red hot. Creature Loot * Strong Hobgoblin Heart. No immediate use. Can be carefully crafted (alchemist’s supplies) into a potion of Nomog-Geaya. For 1 minute, the user gains the ability to deal an extra 3d6 damage to a creature they hit with a weapon attack if the creature is within 5 feet of an ally of the user. * Hobgoblin Warlord Head. While held, grants the holder advantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks made to influence goblinoids. * 2 Hobgoblin War Plans. Details the location of the Hobgoblin’s stronghold, and where they were planning to strike next. * Insignia of Nobility. A very valuable amulet but is easily traceable. * 1 Healer's Kit. * 3 Drake claws. Acts as poisonous daggers (single use, adds 1d8 poison damage) * Green guard drake spleen. Basically a scroll of Plant Growth with no restrictions on who can use it. Single use. * Poison gland. Thrown, 15 foot radius, 6d6 poison damage, DC 11 CON save for half. * 7 City guard cloaks. They smell slightly of poison. Rewards * Splug the charismatic